Name of the Game
by blueberrrykisses
Summary: Sora always believed she had a decent gasp on handling certain situations, but there comes a time where it doesn't matter what kind of situation you're placed in, your emotions automatically take over, despite your understanding of better judgment. She thought she was a person with control, but with Yamato she didn't, and probably never will.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm backkk! And with a whole new other story. Those for who have being waiting for Pink & Ink, I'm still working on it I'm just concentrating on this story right now that I've been trying to get out now for a while. Those who have read P&I I'll warn you, this is a tad different. I've even added a lemon scene (Don't judge me too harshly on it, I really did try. Haha.),and it's something that I probably won't do for P&I I'll stop blabbing and let you guys judge for yourselves. **

* * *

**Ratings M: For mature themes, adult situation, profanity, lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, just the ones I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Make Me Lose Control**

Sora always believed she had a decent gasp on handling certain situations, especially on ones she knew she could control. But there comes a time where it doesn't matter what kind of situation you're placed in, you're emotions automatically take over, despite your understanding of better judgment. That even though, deep down you have a logical idea that it's ethically wrong, your heart throws your common sense out the window and will scream for you to fulfill your undying satisfaction.

And she knew better. But how could something so morally wrong be so sinfully good?

Sora turned to her side and found Yamato laying naked right next to her. She chewed the inside of her cheeks as she caught herself staring at him but she couldn't help it. He was too damn good-looking for his own good. His blond locks gracefully covered part of his left eye, his thin pink lips were slightly parted. He had a pointy nose, strong prominent jaw line…he reminded her of Ryan Gosling…except he was part Asian and better looking.

She revealed a small smile as she admired him. He looked most peaceful when he slept. She ran a hand through his soft blond locks and sighed.

He was one of her closest friend. No, scratch that, he was her everything, although she would never dream of confessing such a thing, especially when she had a boyfriend of her own…

She chewed on her lower lip, furrowing her eyebrows with uncertainty. She deeply cared about her friend, that was for sure, but sometimes she wonder, yearn even, if they could become something more. Though she had to admit it was far more easier being fuckbuddies, and not having to deal with all the emotional feelings, than being more intimate in their relationship. Besides, Sora doubted that Yamato even knew how to be in a civil relationship.

Not that he wasn't courteous nor gallant, in fact he was one of the most chivalrous guys that she knew…except when it came to courting woman.

Sora scoffed. He was absolutely the worse when it came to woman. She would see them come and go from in and out of his life, not lasting long enough for her to catch their name. She couldn't blame him though, despite of what she thought, some of those woman were gorgeous, skanky, but gorgeous. It also didn't help that he was Yamato Ishida. Birthright to the Ishida legacy, group leader of the most popular band in Japan that were dominating the charts left in right. He could snag in woman that he wanted.

Not that she judged him or anything.

She let out of woeful sigh. She quite couldn't comprehend what they were doing anymore. One moment it seemed like he was going to finally settle down with her the next, he would ignore her for a few days and completely let it seem like nothing happened between them. She didn't know if she could put up with his unhinged personality. Frankly, she didn't even know what she wanted anymore.

It had seemed like it had been forever, but one could say 5 years was quite lengthy. They were best friends at the time, merely only fifteen, when they were at a party with way too much alcohol, acting foolish and stupid as any other fifteen year old would have. The combination of hard liquor and raging hormones brought them into a bedroom, where sweet kisses turned into passionate ones, and clothes that they once had on, were left forgotten on the cold hard floor.

And that's how it started.

Perhaps it was less problematic, and simple, but they never gave each other any labels and they didn't need to. With labels came commitment and with commitment came emotions, and they both knew emotions were messy and neither wanted to deal with them. Of course, none of their friends had the slightest clue about their relationship, (except Mimi) and thought it was best to keep it that way. Months after that, it seemed like they neither of them could keep their hands off one another. They would sneak sweet kisses when their friends were around, have sex in the most public and random places. Things were great until Yamato had been with seen with another girl, and then another, and another. Sora had to admit she was a bit hurt, especially since he didn't mention anything to her, but what could she say? She was surprised that he kept their relationship going, despite his relationship with other woman.

And that's how she landed in this strange predicament.

Sora let her fingers trailed down his face and his neck, all the way to his well fitted chest, admiring his good physique. Unknowingly she had stirred him and cringe as he started to move.

A pair of blue sapphire orbs stared curiously at her.

She didn't know why, but his eyes always seem to catch her breath. "Hey you," she responded, meekly.

He released a stiffed yawn as he stretched his arms out. "Morning," he answered with a smile, quickly pulling her into a brace. "Sleep good?" he whispered huskily, his hot breath reaching her ears and the side of her neck, letting the sensation send her chills all the way towards the end of her spine.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Then I must be doing my job right," he answered as he pulled her lips onto his soft ones, he slowly started kissing her, causing her stomach to fill up with butterflies.

He broke the kiss as he started into her eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the charity auction last night?" he asked, letting his fingers trace over her bare shoulders.

Well despite getting my feet stepped on by Tai, getting my ass groped by your cousin, and almost ruining a 400,000 yen dress, seeing the look on Rima's face when she saw me with you made it all worthwhile," Sora grinned.

"You evil minx."

"What can I say?"

He smiled at her again. "I know it was last minute, but I'm glad you took my invitation to be my date," he answered, with a genuine expression on his face.

"Well as long as I know that you didn't get stood up and had me called in as some sort of replacement," she answered cheekily.

Yamato laughed, heartily. "Come on now Sora, do you really think someone would stand me up?" he retorted cockily, throwing her a huge grin, showing off his pearly whites.

Sora disclosed a small giggle.

"You're laughing, but you've done it before," he answered lightly.

"With good reason."

Yamato gently grabbed her hand and brought it over to his lips. "I wasn't going to go, but then I realize if I went, I would have an excuse to see you,"

She felt her heart stop as he turned over so he was on top of her swoop down to kiss her, placing one hand on the side of her head and the other on her waist. Why did he keep doing this to her?

"Sora?"

"Mmmh?"

"I need to break up with Hideo," he answered as he hid his face in the crook of her neck, planting sweet kisses along her collarbone.

_Say what?_

She opened her ruby orbs, infused with confusion. "What?" she questioned dubiously, unsure of what he had just uttered.

"I said that I need to break up with Hideo," he repeated, his voice sounding a bit more urgent this time, leaving kisses down her neck, causing her to moan in delight.

Despite his luscious kisses, she strained herself to frown. "No," she firmly replied.

Sora almost regretted her retorted as Yamato's kisses came to an instant halt. He gazed at her with his beautiful orbs. "No?" he questioned, raising a brow, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Give me a good reason why I should," she argued.

"You don't love him, and you probably never will."

"You don't know that,"

He lifted her chin so that she was staring directly into his beautiful cobalt orbs, making her heart skip a beat. "If you really did love him, you wouldn't be in bed with me now, now would you?" he answered coolly, hearing a bit of haughtiness in his voice.

Smug bastard.

Sora glared, slapping his arm away, resisting the urge to smack him. "Fine, so what if I don't? Since when did start caring who I dated?" she snapped, furiously. "Don't tell me you're jealous" she added sourly.

"Is that what is it? Because if it is…," his features scrunched up, almost as if he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "Do you know how hard it is to spend time with you without that bastard getting in my way?"

"Welcome to my world," she answered dryly, with a hint of venom in her voice.

Yamato scowled. "Sora you knew that I was not monogamous, you knew how this was going to work."

"Wow, and after all this time I thought I meant something to you," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes impatiently.

His face harden. "Don't you dare think that I don't care about you, I care about you, more than you think," he retorted, in a dangerously low voice.

Sora bit her lower lip, noticing the tone of his voice. "You sure don't act like it," she uttered softly.

He released an anxious sighed, his face relaxing a little bit, running his hand through his golden locks. "Sora I'm not sure what you want," he answered lamely.

Sora grew angry, was he serious? Why couldn't he admit that he had feelings for her!

"Why don't you want me to be with Hideo?"

"Because I want you to be mine," he retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes narrowed. "Aren't you being selfish? You're with like a million girls and I can't be with this just one guy?" she argued, hotly.

"He's not looking out for you! I know this is a weird a fucked up thing we have going on but I least I watch out for you. I want you to be mine, I hate seeing him with you," Yamato snapped, his eyes flaring with anger.

"You don't know what you're saying," Sora tried to reasoned.

"You don't know that," he stated, using her words.

Sora took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was going to ask. "Does that mean that you will finally stop sleeping around with other girls?" she questioned quietly, knowing too well what his answer was going to be.

Yamato grew hesitated, then release dejected sigh.

"Then no," Sora answered firmly, trying to wiggled herself from under his grasp.

He looked flustered. "Could we at least talk about it?"

Sora gave out a bitter laugh. "What is there to talk about Yamato?" Sora questioned heatedly, her voice rising once again. "You want me all to yourself, but yet you refuse to let your selfish tendency go cause you like sleeping around or you're afraid of commitment or whatever the hell your excuse is."

"It's not that," he answered, his voice also rising. "It's just…I like the way things are, but.."

"You want me to yourself," Sora finished. She had never seen him so conflicted. She would have almost laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"You know what you have to do," she uttered softly after noticing his silence.

"I can't..."

"Then you can't have me," Sora retorted, biting into every word in that sentence.

Yamato gazed down at her, his eyes piercing right through hers, reading every emotion that he displayed. Anger, hurt, lust, jealously. She felt vulnerable under his stare she hated that he had that feeling over her. That he was able to make her feel so defenseless and yet was still able to make her feel like he was her everything.

Without a warning, his lips came clashing down towards hers, kissing them fervently, roughly sticking his tongue in her mouth demandingly, causing her to whimper lightly. She kissed him back just as forcibly, running one of her hands through his locks and tracing the other towards his back. His hungry kisses traveled from her mouth, down her jawline, towards her ear, where he nibbled the lobe of her ear making her squirm blissfully.

His kisses traveled down to her neck and collarbone, sucking, nipping, grazing, her all over, knowing too well it would evidence for tomorrow but at the time neither of them cared.

He finally moved down towards her chest, admiring her beautiful breasts that were easily exposed to him. With the tip of his tongue he traced around her right nipple, swirling it slowly in circles before he captured it with his lips, gently sucking it before he roughly bit down on it, causing Sora to moan in sheer pleasure, wrapping her long legs around his torso.

She was his and no one else's.

"Ya-aamma" Sora groused, euphorically, gripping his hair tightly.

He shifted over to her other breast, repeating the same movement. He let his fingers glided down to her waist, letting them rest there while his other hand slithered down her hip. Daringly, his fingers swept down to her thigh rubbing it softly before squeezing his fingers between her legs, coming in contact with her wetness, instantly turned on, on how soaked she really was. He gently made circular movements causing Sora's body to go in turmoil. Her moans were becoming more erotic and he couldn't be more turned on.

"See babydoll, can't you see you're better off with me?" he whispered huskily.

"Mmhhh, Yamato," she demanded desperately.

Yamato grabbed both of her legs and placed them on top of his shoulders, slowly penetrating her, enjoying the sound of her sexy groans as she threw her head back, her hands grasping the blade of his shoulders. Jolts of electricity ran through them, their bodies drench in sweat neither feeling more secure and satisfied than with each other at the moment. He continued, thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside her, bringing them both to cry out in pure ecstasy.

She was getting closer to her peak, and he slowed down allowing her release to be extended, prolonging her gratification. He felt the walls succumb, feeling tighter and tighter, finally emitting a cry of satisfaction.

He thrusted a few more times before he joined her cries.

Yamato collapsed right next to her, both of them trying to regain their breath. He turned over to gaze at her before, before slowly closing his eyes shut.

Sora turned away from him and sighed. She thought she was a person with control, with some kind of moral, but when it came to Yamato Ishida she didn't.

And she probably never will.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this chapter and also for all the lovely reviews that was gladly received. For the guest that I couldn't send a PM to, thank you so much! All the advice was well heard!**

**This chapter will be dedicated to _Aveza_ who looked over this chapter and is now my new beta reader for this story. Thanks a bunch girlie!**

**Ratings M: For mature themes, adult situation, profanity, lemons.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, just the ones I created.**

**Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused**

Sora furrowed her eyebrows heavily, deep in concentration as she gazed down at her sketches. She took a sip of her hot tea and tilted her head to her side, evaluating her own design. Unsatisfied with the final outcome, she emitted a frustrated sigh, placing the sketch in the discarded pile that had stacked up.

While most people she met would say it's implausible, Sora had often dreamed of becoming a top clothing designer. Growing up, due to her parents traveling, she was often left alone with a nanny, and it was one day she discovered she had a fair talent for drawing. She found her inspiration for drawing in fashion magazines left lying around. As she grew older, she started attending fashion shows, where she saw women strut around in lovely displays of clothing that almost appeared too pretty to be worn. The clothing appealed to her more than anything. And that's when she decided that she wanted to create something just as lovely and have people wear it.

Her own mother was a renowned hat designer, branded for her wild designs and color schemes, especially the ones that included flowers in them. Though she had to admit that she was a bit intimidated by her mother success, it was also what kept her motivation going. She wanted to prove to her that she also had a talent for this industry and she want determined to prove it.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and threw herself on her bed.

For the past few days she had gotten very little sleep, something that was becoming more of a usual occurrence. Her unstable life revolved around school, d and secrets, and it was all becoming too chaotic. She found herself suffocating under stress, drowning in anxiety, and it surely didn't help that her thoughts were also being flooded by a certain blond.

She pursed her lips, knitting her brows together as she recalled what happened just hours ago. After she witnessed the blond falling back to sleep, she quickly got dressed and left before he could notice, taking a taxi back to her own penthouse. She couldn't cope with nor comprehend what he was asking her at the moment and she surely didn't want to wake up to him with a definite answer.

Of course she could easily break up with Hideo (he was a cocky, arrogant jerk anyways), but if she did, that meant that she was giving herself to Yamato, and she couldn't do that. She refused to let herself surrender to him, to have power over her. She wouldn't let him win.

She let out a frustrated groan as her face filled up with agony, refusing the urge to let herself cry. She had to remind herself that no matter how strong her feelings were for him, they meant nothing.

"Are you okay?"

Sora suddenly felt another person's presence in the room. She didn't have to look up to figure out who it was.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just working on some of my designs," she half lied.

He gave her a dubious look, which was soon replaced with his infamous grin.

"Are you sure? I know when you're lying to me Sora," he answered. He leaned against the frame of the door.

"I couldn't get any sleep," Sora said flatly, looking up to see her best friend, Taichi Yagami, approaching her.

For obvious reasons, her relationship with Tai was a lot different from her relationship with Yamato. Tai was basically her own blood, the older brother she looked up to and could go to when she needed anything. She cringed at the thought of him knowing her "relationship" with Yamato, and she couldn't imagine what he would do if he was to find out.

Tai was rather tall, built from all the strength training he was doing to keep up with soccer. He played for Kyoto University, where he actually lived at the moment, but whenever he was in town, Sora had always offered him a place to stay while visiting.

She had to admit that he, like Yamato, was blessed with good looks, which was one of the main reasons why women sought after him. He had stunning, bright brown orbs that held hints of gold them. His mane of brown hair that stuck from every angle, but somehow managed to look "sexy". His boyish face, perfect smile and charismatic personality made him a deadly weapon.

"I didn't either, but for other reasons," he grinned, winking as he sat right next to her.

Sora made a face and blanched. "Thanks for the mental image. I _so_ didn't need to hear that this early in the morning."

He gave her a cheeky smile.

"You're just jealous that you're not hitting this," he answered cockily.

Sora rolled her ruby orbs. "Totally," she deadpanned. "Urgh. You and Yamato are definitely cut from the same cloth," she added, dryly.

Tai retorted with an appalled gasp. "How dare you compare me to that lanky, blond-headed twit?" he answered indignantly, slamming his hands on the bed.

Sora smirked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I know right? He's so much more better looking," she teased.

He shot her an annoyed look. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." He pouted before giving her a wide smile. "I've felt like I haven't spoken to you in forever."

Sora grinned. "You saw me yesterday at the Ball," she pointed out.

Tai snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for like two seconds. Dear old Matty kept hogging you all night," he answered. "Not that I blame him."

Sora ignored his last comment. "And whose fault may that be? No one told you to go ahead and move to Kyoto," Sora retorted, with a hint of resentment in her voice which did not go unnoticed by Tai.

"Still sore about that, huh?"

"I'll never forgive you for that!"

Tai chuckled.

"I still come and visit, don't I?"

Sora pouted. "It's not the same," she argued, playing with a piece of stubborn string that was hanging out of her comforter.

"Well, then you're really going to love this. I'm moving back to Tokyo!" he announced with a grin.

Sora shot up from her bed.

"What? Not that I'm not happy, but why? What about the soccer team? I thought-"

"Well, turns out that Tokyo University has been wanting to recruit me for quite some time now. They offered me a position in their soccer team," he explained.

"Really? Like one on their team?"

Taichi snorted.

"No as their mascot," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Yes, on the team, Sora."

Sora grinned. "Well the mascot offering would have made things more sensible," she joked.

He threw a pillow at her face, which she dodged.

"_Oh, Tai-chiiii!"_

Both Tai and Sora flinched inwardly at the sound of the high-pitched voice. A brunette with dark, long hair and pale green eyes appeared before them, standing at the doorway, wearing only what one could assume was Tai's black button down shirt, which was obviously way too big for her.

Her green orbs widened in horror as she gave out a small squeak. "Oh my gosh, you're Sora Takenouchi!" She looked at Tai. "Taichi, what is she doing here? Don't tell me you two are secret lovers!" she gasped.

Tai released an obnoxious laugh while Sora's face soured.

"I live here," Sora stated dryly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The girl quickly gazed around the room as she came to the conclusion that she was telling that truth. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," she apologized, hastily leaving the room.

Sora smacked Tai in the back of his head, receiving a loud "ouch!" from his end.

"You brought your playmate to my mother's house?" she questioned in disbelief. "That's not funny, Tai!"

He chuckled.

"It was to me," he joked. "Besides, it's not like she lives here."

Sora threw a pillow, hitting him right in the face.

"Go over there and explain to her what's going on before she gets the wrong idea," she ordered.

"I don't know Sor… I kinda like the idea of us being secret lovers." He winked as she kicked him off her bed.

"Go!"

"Alright, alright. So much for a welcoming homecoming," he whined, pouting as headed out the door.

"Make me some lunch while you're at it!" Sora hollered from her bed.

She laid back on her bed and smile. Despite her friend being a nuisance, she had missed her bushy-haired friend and was glad to have him back.

* * *

Later on that day, Sora agreed to have lunch with Mimi to discuss and help Mimi organize her annual Halloween party. Halloween was only a month away, and Mimi had a reputation to uphold. She was known to throw legendary Halloween parties where only the upper crust of Tokyo was invited.

"I thought we could do a masquerade," said Mimi, "but I guess it'd be too cliché since it's overdone, so I thought… Sora! Are you even listening?"

Mimi's shriek broke Sora out of her trance.

"I-I'm sorry. What?" she asked, giving her friend an apologetic smile.

Mimi huffed impatiently.

"I was _trying_ to give you some ideas I had for our Halloween party," she uttered, rolling her eyes. "Urgh. Never mind. Your mind seems to be elsewhere."

"I'm sorry, Mimi. I've just been…distracted," Sora answered with a sheepish smile.

Mimi smirked.

"I know. Those love marks say it all. Especially when I know that they didn't come from Hideo."

Sora's hands subconsciously flew to her neck.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Mimi gave her a look.

"First of all, I know for a fact that Hideo's out of town. Second, 'cause of this." She pulled out a newspaper from out of her bag. "You were Yamato's date at the auction ball. There's a picture of you guys on the cover of the entertainment section." She pointed at the photo.

"So? That doesn't-"

"Don't play stupid with me, Sora," Mimi interrupted sternly.

Sora bit her lower lip with guilt.

"Sora!"

"It was a one-time thing… or three-time thing, but if we're going to be honest, I lost count," Sora admitted. Her face flooded with shame. She expected Mimi to yell at her like she usually did, but this time, she didn't.

"You know," Mimi started off slowly. "When I first found out, I wasn't too worried. I thought it was a phase. Neither of you had your feelings involved, so I figured I'd let it run its course, expecting this to end, but it didn't." She paused. "Then, I began to worry. I began to worry for you, Sora. I saw the way you looked at him, the way your expression changed. He brings you out of your shell, he brings out your vivacious side of you and I knew it. I knew you had fallen for him, and I wondered…if you knew that, too."

Sora pursed her lips with uncertainty, unable to form words in her mouth.

"I-I…" She swallowed. "You think you can control it, Meems," she finally explained. "But…"

"But you can't," Mimi finished.

Sora emitted a sad sigh. "I never meant for it to happen that way. I really didn't mean to… He was my best friend. I didn't think it was possible," she confessed. She felt her voice breaking.

Mimi stared at her friend sympathetically. "No one ever does, Sora," she soothed, gently placing her hand on her shoulder. "But, you know, I think he feels the same way about you."

Sora scoffed resentfully, feeling the anger slowly rise up in her. "If he does, he has a funny way of showing it," she retorted, sulkily recalling all his previous dates.

Mimi's rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Have you not notice the way he looks at you?"

Sora threw her a dubious stare.

"You know that he has never been one to be good with emotions," Mimi pointed out, taking sip of her drink. "Not that I'm defending his actions or anything."

Sora remained silent, unknowingly biting her lower lip. She exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her auburn locks. This whole emotional rollercoaster was exhausting her.

"Does he have any clue how you feel about him?"

"No!" Sora quickly responded. "And I don't _want_ him to know. I don't need his ego blowing up even more." Mimi fell over with giggles.

"You know this is all too funny," Mimi chortled. "Who would have thought that goody-two shoes Takenouchi and the notorious Ishida would have a secret love affair?" she teased.

Sora scowled and threw a pen at her. "I'm glad you're finding this all amusing," she retorted.

Mimi gave her a small smile. "But in all seriousness Sora, _be careful_. The longer you stay in this…'relationship' the more you'll get hurt in the end. I don't want you to be disappointed-"

"I'm not expecting anything."

"Well obviously you are if you're still seeing him," she pointed out. "I care about you both and I don't want you two to get your feelings hurt."

Sora sighed, bracing herself for a confession.

"He asked me to break up with Hideo," she said.

Mimi's hazel orbs grew large with disbelief.

"Shit, I completely forgot about Hideo," Mimi replied. Her pretty face scrunched up with bewilderment. "I don't understand, Sora. Why _are_ you with Hideo if you're cheating on him?"

Mimi studied her friend closely. She had never seen Sora so conflicted. Sora had been her best friend through thick and thin. She was her other half. Her sister. She had confessed to her things she would have never dreamed of telling anyone else because she knew at the end of the day, it didn't matter how bad the confession was, Sora would be there listening to her with an open heart and an open mind. She never judged her for her past actions, and this time it was Mimi's turn to return the favor

Sora shook her head, releasing a dry smile.

"Hideo…" she uttered, trying to find the right words to express herself. "I like having him around. He makes up for what Yamato doesn't do. He makes me feel…wanted."

Mimi pursed her lips, feeling helpless.

"Sora…"

"I know it isn't right Meems."

She frowned.

"You wouldn't be doing this if Yamato would just man up and stopped being such a womanizer. He's such an idiot," Mimi retorted. "Sora, when are you going to stop and realize you deserve something more? You don't need to put yourself in this situation. Yamato is just being a selfish prick, and you know you can do way better than Hideo. He is just as arrogant as Yamato. "

Sora swallowed. "You're right."

"I know Yamato _does_ care about you, but you need to let him fight for you, too, Sora. Don't let him take you for granted."

Sora remained silent. Her mind was clouded with emotions. Confusion, anger, guilt… they were all building inside of her, unsure on how she could deal with them. She was confused because Yamato kept playing this frivolous game of hot and cold with her, anger because she didn't know what to about it, and guilt because of Hideo. She had been lying to Hideo this whole time and despite his rather arrogant and qualities he still had the decency to respect her, or at least that's what she thought.

She knew Mimi was right. She was determined to end this fiasco once and for all.

After noticing the pained look on Sora's face, Mimi said, "Whatever decision you make, I trust you. Don't worry about it," Mimi finished. On a different note, she asked, "Are you going to bring Hideo to Kari's birthday party tonight?"

In all honesty, Hideo was the last thing Sora wanted to think about. When her friends all met Hideo deemed him as cocky, jerk who just wanted Sora for a notch for his belt. Regardless of what her friends thought, Sora took an innocent liking to Hideo. He was courteous, good-looking and most of all, he was never afraid to show her off. She had no serious intentions with him and she was fully aware that he was using her for eye-candy, but she didn't care. Especially when she knew Yamato was watching closely.

Sora swore the last thing she wanted to do was confront Yamato, and, knowing too well how close their whole group of friends were, she knew he'd be there. "Damn. I forgot about that," Sora said. "That's today?"

Mimi nodded her head.

"No. I think I'm going by myself. Hideo got a personal invitation if he wanted to go. Besides, I don't think he'll make it by tonight anyways."

"Yamato will probably be there," Mimi answered, warningly.

"I know…I'll just… avoid him."

"You can't avoid him forever," Mimi said softly.

"I can try. I can promise you that."

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated!**

**Yeah I know. Mostly fillers, but I hope you still enjoyed it. More action will be in store! Chapter 1 should be revised in a couple of days, so watch out for that. Sorry for the late update. My pre-nursing classes are killing me! **

**One of the things I would like to mention is that whenever I write my chapters, I love listening to music. It really inspires me and helps me find a flow in the story. "Better Off Dead" by ZZ Ward, "Bad Reputation" by Jett Joan and "Pour it Up" by Rihanna were all inspiration for this chapter. **

**Um..and I think that's about it. *smiley face***

**Have a lovely weekend!**

**Blueberrrykisses. **


End file.
